


I'm not jealous

by RubyHolmes



Category: bungo stray dog
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyHolmes/pseuds/RubyHolmes
Summary: Dazai get jealous that Chuuya went to a mission with Tachihara Michizou.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I'm not jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I just found it in my old files hope you guys like it

Chuuya just like other nights open the door of their shared apartment hopeing to see his suicide addict boyfriend asleep in the couch with his book on his hand waiting for his return. Chuuya's resent secret mission was keeping him busy a lot and he really missed cuddling up with Dazai for this month. But opening the apartment he was faced with something deferent. It was dark and it that darkness he could make out Dazai sitting on the couch. Chuuya shouted wtf Dazai why you turn off all the lights. Chuuya was walking towards him when he crashed into something. He heard Dazai mumbles something. Chuuya was getting mad he yell speak up Mackerel I can't hear you.   
Dazai did it hurt slug?   
Chuuya was taken aback by Dazai's words. He asked, what are you talking about Dazai?   
Dazai I act like you don't know anything about it chibi?   
Chuuya was getting mad for not getting a clear answer. He fumbled the light switch and finally got them turned on. He saw Dazai with a expression he can't read. Dazai looked at Chuuya and said you really don't know what I'm talking about. Chuuya got more confused by his parents words.   
Dazai finally huffed and said I saw you with him 😒  
Chuuya who?!!? It's been a year now Dazai stop acting jelous when you see me and Micizou together.   
Dazai looked more annoyed by that name and said he doesn't pose   
Any threat. He is a harmless little bug. 😒  
Chuuya then why are you so jealous of Micizou. He is just an friend. Nothing else. And sat beside Dazai.   
Dazai put a hand around him and bring him closer.   
Chuuya cuddle up to his boyfriend saying then why are you acting like this. Dazai said sorry it just when ever I think you are with another man specially that bug I couldn't control myself.   
Chuuya smile and said you are still a kid. Do you have dinner.   
Dazai said no but I want to eat you.   
Chuuya said we can do that later. And disappear in the kitchen.   
Dazai saw his hatrack go and then thought it was the best time.   
Meanwhile in a bar Micizou was havering a drink when he got a text - Touch my hatrack I will find you and I'll make sure you never able to touch anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story please leave a kudos


End file.
